beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Maxdookee
Welcome Hi, welcome to Beyblade Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Maxdookee page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! --HazeShot 01:03, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Hello, um I need you to do me a favor. You see the Beyblade Wiki Wordmark (Logo)? Do you know how to make the background of it transparent? User talk:EdBoy3 what logo?if you can specify what logo i can probably figure it out. This logo. User talk:EdBoy3 oh okay thats what i thought you meant do you have adobe photoshop?rainbowmaxdookee 02:53, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi WHY? Hazeshot why did you delete kid draciel,it exists and here is a picture Sorry I never heard of it so I thought you made it up. P.S. if you want to talk to me leave a message on my talk page.HazeShot 03:18, March 8, 2011 (UTC) No Problem You know, if you like I can grant you Rollback Rights. They allow you to undo edits with the click of a button. So, if your ever working on the Wiki alone, or at a time when everyone else is offline and a vandal decides to jack up some pages then you can un-do them and get an Ice-cream covered thanks from me or whoever. And those pages you made are good, I didn't realize that they weren't there. Life sucks when YOU FSIL!!! 00:0 22:41, March 14, 2011 (UTC) i would like that thanks. rainbowmaxdookee 22:42, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Update: I have no clue how to give you Rollback Rights. I'll ask EdBoy3 if he knows how or ask HazeShot to give them to you. Like sorry dude. All the options I have are Block/Block Log/Unblock. Ill see if I can figure it out. LOL I feel embarassed that Im an admin and forgot how to give Rollback Rights. I haven't done this in FOREVER. Life sucks when YOU FSIL!!! 00:0 22:45, March 14, 2011 (UTC) no problem im just grateful ur gonna give them to me :) rainbowmaxdookee 22:46, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I saw you gave up admin. Yes more time here would help but you are a great contributer. You'll work towards it. So yeah, keep up the good work. Life sucks when YOU FSIL!!! 00:0 23:06, March 14, 2011 (UTC) i can still be rollback right? rainbowmaxdookee 23:07, March 14, 2011 (UTC) New Blog Post. Go read it. Good and Evil co-exist; Without them, we cannot live' ''' 14:01, April 20, 2011 (UTC) We have a chat site. Clcik here to go there. Me and HazeShot are there. Spread the word. 'Good and Evil co-exist; Without them, we cannot live' ''' 17:22, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Easter Happy Easter. 'Good and Evil co-exist; Without them, we cannot live' ''' 19:37, April 24, 2011 (UTC) New Blog Post New Blog Post. Read it, it's important. Click here 'Good and Evil co-exist; ''Without them, we cannot live '' 22:33, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Max, why don't you edit here nomore, we miss you. :( [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 22:30, July 7, 2011 (UTC) It means a lot to me that you say that and I've just been busy lately.I check the website every at least once a week I just haven't been editing a lot. Oh I took care of those spam pags, but I don't understand what you meant by unused messages. Come to Wikia Chat, me and two other users are there! :) [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 18:52, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Please read this. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 14:31, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Max I saw your message to Manaphy, and one, that's what archives are for, and two we can't do that. Users can't remove their talk pages. Oh wait I got it. Crystal McHotness. 18:18, August 8, 2011 (UTC)